


Crouching Draco, Sleeping Hermione

by oceaxe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Het, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaxe/pseuds/oceaxe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco sees Hermione sleeping in the common room after a party, he gets a notion to do a little exploring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crouching Draco, Sleeping Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> This definitely starts as non-con exploration, but it morphs into fully consenting sex.

After a long solitary walk around the castle, Draco enters the eighth year common room around four in the morning. There must have been some stupid party here earlier, to judge by the snoring bodies collapsed in various states of undress scattered around the space.

Draco is sneaking past the sleeping students when his eyes catch on an interesting sight. Granger's robes got tangled around her waist as she slept and her bum is rather hanging out. Her legs aren't model-perfect, but something about them, the reality of them, the nakedness of them, is arresting. Really, they're a bit of alright and then there's the bum peeking out, a thin stripe of panty caught up between the cheeks.

That this is Granger's naked legs, pert bottom exposed - it breaks his stride. He takes this in in a glance as he walks by, but his brain spontaneously generates an image that halts him in shock.

He sees himself getting close to her arse, framing it with his hands, bringing his face right up to it and inhaling. His cock goes hard. He stills and casts a very quick eye around the room. Wheels turn so fast in his brain that he has no time to consider before he's drawn his wand and cast _Lacunae_ on the other portion of the room, where the other students are sprawled all over the couches, chairs and floor. The fire freezes, the flames like glowing glass. The room falls silent as the breathing sounds abruptly cease, leaving only his light, fevered breaths and Granger's long, relaxed respirations.

He's bought himself some time, is all. He can savor this sight a moment longer without fear of anyone waking up. He finds his feet taking him closer to the girl's prone form but he doesn't stop to think about a plan until he's hovering, crouched and balanced, over that arse. From this distance he can feel the body heat rising off it. His mouth goes dry.

His hand drifts down, pushing the robe up a fraction more and then gently resting on one cheek. He traces the curve of it, and trails a finger along the crease at the base of the cheek where it meets the thigh. Now his finger runs down the seam of the panties, now it traces the cloth-covered cleft between the two globes. Now returns to the elastic just next to a bit of springy hair and nudges underneath. God. His finger is just barely inside the panties. It nudges further and he can feel - he's so hard now - he can feel the outside lips of her vagina, his finger is resting just between them. He's heard that women taste like the ocean down there. Draco loves the ocean. 

He's also heard that they get slimy when aroused. Not slimy, his brain corrects- slick. Slick. What if she's slick there right now? What if Granger is slick?

He'd better find out.

His finger slides right in, and he moves the crotch of the panties further out of the way, holding them with his thumb. He slips the finger in and gasps in surprise when he meets the slippery wetness inside. Fascinated, he adds another finger and feels further in. The texture and consistency are fascinating and the sensation goes straight to his cock. Soon he has her legs spread and is lying between them, fingers holding her arse open, lips on full display. Then he lowers his head, tonguing just the edge of the labia that peek out just past the furred lips. It tastes exactly like the ocean. He licks deeper and harder into the furrow where her juices lie waiting. At this angle he can’t really see or reach the place he’s heard about, the clitoris he’s been told to stimulate if he wants to truly bring a woman to her knees, but he tries, extending his tongue as far as it will go along the lips. He decides to do a proper search for the clit and brings his fingers back into play. Feeling with his middle finger at the top of her mons, he wiggles it back and forth but can’t locate it. Mildly frustrated, he inserts his first two fingers inside her tight channel and twists them around, exploring her walls with single-minded focus.

In the excitement of her scent and taste and feel, he has lost track of what he’s doing and just as it occurs to him that she’s not under the _Lacunae_ , merely asleep, her hips lift up and his fingers slide in even further. Is she just shifting in her sleep? Heart racing, he checks - her eyes are still closed, her breathing still regular. But now her pelvis is rocking ever so slightly, fucking his fingers in and out of her just a fraction of an inch. She sighs, a soft sleepy sound. He crooks his fingers, moves them more deliberately, and her sigh becomes almost a moan. He freezes. She settles down again, and he wants to keep going but he's nervous - terrified- that she'll wake up if he does, so he is ever-so-slowly withdrawing his fingers when he hears "Keep going."

Now he really freezes, all of him - his brain, his blood. Strangely, not his cock, though. His tongue thaws enough for him to stammer quietly, "I'm not Ron."

"I know who you are," she says. "Keep going."

He feels faint, all the blood rushing to his already-stiff cock, making it hard enough to drill rock. Sliding his fingers back in, he can feel how much wetter she is. She circles her hips and he starts fucking her, in and out in the rhythm he’d be fucking in if it was his cock, not his hand. He leans in again and draws in a deep breath - her scent makes his head reel. Lowering his face closer to where his hand is causing her to buck and writhe, he licks all around the lips, then pulls out his hand and shoves his tongue up inside her, as far it will go. He’s never done this before and a small part of him is shocked at how much he’s throwing himself into it, but the rest of him just dives all the way in. 

He raises his head to check whether she’s got her eyes open, whether she’s looking at him. His eyes meet hers and she looks completely abandoned to the sensations he’s causing. She gets up onto all fours and presses back into him. “Kit off, Malfoy,” she says quietly but commandingly, and he startles, but hastens to comply. His dick springs free of his pants and bounces obscenely until he brings it up against her wet cleft and oooohhhh fuck it feels good to slide his cock against her slippery cunt, he could die right now and feel well-compensated by life. He rubs himself back and forth on her, teasing her entrance with the head of his prick. Oh god that feels - it feels necessary, he can’t stop himself circling her vagina with just the glans, sticking it a little ways in and then circling. She thrusts back and growls, then pushes herself back onto his cock until he’s sheathed in her down to his balls. His breath leaves him in a loud whoosh - he’s never felt anything like this. Body trembling with sensation, he leans over her and begins thrusting. She meets his thrusts expertly - she’s clearly not spending all her time studying anymore. 

Just fucking in and out of her feels so good, he never wants to stop. But she ups the ante by rearing up off her hands and pushing back, sitting in his lap, grinding down on him and it’s all he can do not to come inside her right then. She grabs his hands and forces them under her robes until he’s groping her tits and the noises, god, the noises she’s making, the noises their bodies make as they slap together, the squelching sound of her wet cunt swallowing his dick - he pumps up and up and up into her tight heat and then he’s coming. Coming apart, it feels like.

After he comes, he’s still mostly hard so he keeps thrusting because he doesn’t think she’s come yet. She takes his right hand and guides it to her mons, and his fingers finally find her clit and massage it until little high-pitched moans and the rhythmic spasming of her walls signal her orgasm. 

As her breathing slows, she climbs off his lap, never looking back at him. She lies back down on the floor, pulling her robes down over her bare arse, and closes her eyes. “That was a nice dream, Malfoy,” she murmurs. “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t.” 

In a daze, he rises and adjusts his clothes, spells himself clean and makes sure everything is in place. 

Just before he cancels the _Lacunae_ , the craziest thought occurs to him. He never even got to kiss her.


End file.
